


Moments in Time

by You_Betcha_I_Ship_It



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Betcha_I_Ship_It/pseuds/You_Betcha_I_Ship_It
Summary: A series of future Rillow holiday and event one shots taking place after the finale of The Royals.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1) These stories are loosely related to my previous work, Honeymoon Bliss, but you don't have to read it to understand these stories. 
> 
> 2) Other characters will be apart of the one shots, but the primary relationship will be Robert and Willow's. 
> 
> 3) The Prologue chapter will deal with the aftermath of the show's finale. I'm not a huge fan of writing angst, so I will explain all the character's relationships with each other and how things will be going moving forward within that chapter. I don't want to write something that makes it seem like everything is magically perfect for these characters, but I also don't want to write all the details of the Henstridges figuring all their drama out. Therefore, relationships are fixed more quickly for these characters in my stories. There will still be banter and sass, and there will be dramatic moments, but just no crazy intense angst. My life is already filled with enough angst since The Royals was cancelled! :( Therefore, enjoy these mostly fluffy moments in Robert and Willow's life. I certainly wish we could see these unfold on screen! Thanks for reading!

It had been a few weeks since Robert and Willow had returned from their Argentinian honeymoon. Although they were closer and stronger than ever, their family was more broken and disconnected than it had been in some time. It’s not as if their family had been this perfect picture of a royal family; they fought, they disagreed, but at the end of the day they somehow were able to come together when it mattered. Things had changed over the last year, though. The family had fractured. They had turned against each other, plotted and schemed, and all had their beliefs in what and who was right and wrong. 

Yet, somehow with all the pointed fingers, the resentment, the lies, the coups, no one had actually sat down and talked to one another. It was easier to place the blame on each other instead of looking inward and then trying to understand the others. This is what Willow brought up when she had the family all sit down to have a bit of an intervention. Of course, she had to spin a few tales to get them all in the same room together, but now that they were here, she was determined to begin the process of mending this broken family.

Over the course of many hours, every single person had their say, and explained where they were coming from. There was yelling, there were tears, and by the end of it there was silence. They sat there, looking around the room at their family, and each of the Henstridges realized what a sad state they were in. They had allowed themselves to rip their family apart bit by bit to the point that it was hardly recognizable. With everything out in the open, they realized that each and every one of them had said and done reprehensible things to one another.

“The whole world will try to tear you down,” Willow started. “And you’re making it fairly easy since you’re doing most of the work for them. Remember that at the end of the day, you are a family. No one understands the things you all go through more than the people in this room. We are stronger together than divided. I know that deep down you all love one another. There have been happy times in this family. Don’t you want to get back to that? Imagine what we could accomplish if we were all on the same side, if we found a way to move forward and to trust in one another. Just think about it,” Willow said, as she left the room to allow the Henstridges to talk alone.

They weren’t ready to speak just yet, but it was evident by looks of regret adorning their faces, that they agreed with Willow. It was time to heal this family. It was time to try and figure out how they were going to move past all of the hurt and betrayal. It certainly wasn’t going to be easy, but it was necessary if they ever wanted to be a family again.

\----

A month had passed since this pseudo intervention, and things weren’t magically fixed, but there was progress. The biggest improvement was between Eleanor and Robert. They had always been close, so their reconciliation was the most inevitable one. Once they understood each other’s motivations, it was clear that mistakes were made, but they loved each other. They made a pact to talk to each other more and to try not to overstep as much. All of this made Willow so very happy, not only because she knew how much Robert and Len valued their relationship, but she had been growing close with Len before the wedding, and this reconciliation meant that her and Len were back to being sisters as well.

However, not all of the Henstridges were able to heal so quickly. Robert and Cyrus still had tempered animosity toward one another, but no one was banished, and no one was plotting the demise of the other...so progress. Robert still loved his mother, but their relationship was not back to the way it once was. Robert was still hurt and Helena was still ashamed by the lengths she was willing to go to dethrone her son. It would take some time for them to trust again. They were trying though. 

When it came to Liam and Robert, they were both stubborn and had trouble talking to one another. To the outside it looked like things remained the same between them, but if you knew them, you could see the subtle changes. Robert held back his retorts and ‘Sparrow’ jibes, and Liam was trying to be more respectful when it came to bringing Kathryn around. It was an awkward love entanglement to say the least, and there was an added layer now that Kathryn was pregnant. 

Although Robert didn’t love Kathryn, it was still hard to look at her with his brother, starting a family. It was something they would all have to get used to at some point, but they all needed some time to heal and come to terms with the fact that they were all going to be apart of each other’s lives forever now. Willow and Kathryn would probably never be best friends, but they were civil to each other, and they had a common goal of bringing the brothers together. 

The final relationship that would take some time was Robert and Jasper’s. They came from vastly different worlds, and they honestly didn’t like each other much, but they had a modicum of respect between them. The one thing they could agree on was Eleanor. They both loved her fiercely and wanted to avoid causing her any pain. If they wanted to be in her life, they would have to deal with each other. Insults were still slung from time to time, but they were trying to be amicable for Len’s sake. It would be a long road ahead for them all, but hopefully it would be worth it, hopefully it would lead to a new era in the monarchy, that’s what Willow wished for anyway….


	2. The Fourth of July?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Willow get roped into participating in Len and Jasper's Independence Day party, Robert pouts, and him and Jasper try to get along for Len's sake. They're trying, but it's not always easy.

Robert and Willow were holed up in the King’s office going over his upcoming speech to Parliament. It was his first address since Willow and him had returned from their honeymoon, and he wanted it to go perfectly. 

Suddenly, in the middle of their preparations, Len burst through the doors with Jasper trailing behind her. Robert’s brow furrowed at the sight of Len adorned in a red, white, and blue bikini and cut off shorts while Jasper wore a matching pair of swim trunks. 

“Happy Fourth of July!” she proclaimed, excitedly.

Len wore a bright smile on her face as she pulled two mini American flags from her back pockets and waved them around in the air dramatically.

Willow wore a small smirk while Robert just looked disgusted as he took in the display.

“Really Len?” he asked. “We are British, in case you’ve forgotten, so why on Earth would we celebrate the day the Americans declared independence from us? It’s quite an embarrassing blemish in our history,” he finished.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and batted a hand at him. “Oh, get over yourself, Robbie! Jasper is American, so we are going to celebrate for his sake,” she smiled. “You’ve been hiding in this office of yours for days. Come join the fun! We’re going to have a pool party, a BBQ, and even some fireworks.” She clapped her hands together excitedly.

Robert sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair, not entirely convinced. “I still have work to do to prepare for this speech,” he said, pointing to the papers in front of him.

Willow put a hand on his shoulder. “Your sister’s right,” she started. “You’ve been working tirelessly. We both could use a break, relax a little and enjoy the festivities.” She smiled over at Eleanor.

“That’s the spirit,” Eleanor exclaimed. She barrelled over and squeezed Willow to her. “Finally, I have a sister to side with me for once. Someone to balance out all the bloody testosterone in this place!” 

Robert looked to Willow and then to Eleanor, knowing he couldn’t say no to the both of them.

Just then Jasper stepped forward and chimed in. “Maybe his Majesty doesn’t want to celebrate because this holiday hits a little too close to home. You know, the whole, people trying to escape the King for being an unruly tyrant. Sounds a bit familiar, don’t you think?” Jasper smirked.

“Really, Jasper,” Willow piped in. “That’s not fair. Robert has been doing all that he can to make amends for his mistakes. He reinstated parliament, he…”

Robert cut her off, with a hand on hers. “As much as I appreciate you defending my honor as it were, I can fight my own battles,” he said gently.

He paused, hands stuffed into his pockets. “You know, if I recall, Jasper from Nevada, you’ve made plenty of mistakes yourself. My sister has chosen to forgive you, while I don’t particularly understand why,” he muttered.

Len narrowed her eyes at him.

He put his hands up in defense. “But I digress,” he continued. “As long as you’re with my sister, we are all stuck with you, so to make our lives simpler and much less painful, can we call a bloody truce and get on with our lives?”

Jasper raised a caterpillar brow of his, not expecting this from Robert. 

Len squeezed his arm, silently urging him to agree.

He sighed and put out his hand towards Robert.

Robert glanced down at his outstretched hand and back up at Jasper.

“Truce,” Jasper grumbled.

Robert grabbed his hand firmly as they shook hands.

“For Len,” Jasper added. “...but this doesn’t mean we’re BFFs now, ok? We’re not going to be having sleepovers and braiding each other’s hair.”

Robert scoffed as he cringed at the mental image.

“Absolutely not,” Robert replied. “But we can aim for civility.”

Jasper nodded tersely and grabbed Eleanor’s hand as they made their way out of Robert’s office.

“No promises, though,” Jasper whispered under his breath. Len gave him a shove.

She jumped on his back for a piggyback ride and raised her arm into the air. “To the pool for our 4th of July extravaganza,” she cheered. “Giddy up cowboy,” she said as she smacked his ass, and off they went to begin their festivities.

Back in the office, Willow bit her lip as she glanced over at Robert, knowing that he regretted that truce the moment he agreed to it.

“Remember,” she said seriously. “You two are doing this for the sake of the family. We need to start to become a united front. Nothing good comes out of a Henstridge household that’s divided. We’ve had plenty of years of history to prove it.”

“You’re right,” Robert acquiesced. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it, though.”

“No, you don’t have to like it,” Willow giggled. She wrapped her arms around Robert’s neck and kissed away his frown. 

\---------

Shortly afterwards, Willow met Robert down by the pool, both dressed in poolside attire, their swimsuits tucked away underneath.

Robert had his arms crossed, and even though his emotions were slightly masked by his sunglasses, Willow could read the exasperation emananting off of him at the sight before them.

Robert turned to look at her as she sidled up beside him.

“Why must everything the Americans do be so crude and garrish? We get it. It’s Independence Day, but does everything have to have an American Flag plastered on it?” Robert asked.

He held up paper plates, cups, and pointed to the cake, the towels littering the sun chaises- all displaying the American Flag.

“It is a bit much,” Willow agreed, diplomatically.

Robert was about to complain about the horrendous screechings of Miley Cyrus’ ‘Party in the USA’ that somehow passed for music in America, when he was stopped short by the arrival of Eleanor who held something out to him.

Robert arched a brow. “And what is this?” He asked.

“The food flippy thingy,” she replied with mock confidence, as she made a flipping motion with the cooking utensil.

“A spatula,” Willow coughed, under her breath.

“Yes!” Len exclaimed, as she pointed the spatula towards Robert. “A spatula indeed,” she said with certainty.

Robert sighed. “I know it’s a spatula, but what do you want me to do with?”

Eleanor smiled brightly as she grabbed Robert’s arm and led him over to the BBQ. “You, dear brother are our ‘Master of the Grill,’” she said with air quotes.

“It’s grill master, babe,” Jasper corrected from across the pool.

“Isn’t that what I said?” she shrugged. “ Whatever,” she grumbled.

She handed the spatula to Robert and tied an apron around him.

Robert looked down to see that the apron had a massive American flag stamped onto it, (of course it did), with the words ‘Kiss the chef’ written across it.

Len grinned and kissed his cheek and ran off before Robert had a chance to object.

Willow couldn’t control herself any longer and started to chuckle.

Robert frowned. “This is utterly ridiculous,” he said.

“Quite,” she replied between laughs. Like Eleanor, she placed a kiss on his cheek, as instructed by the apron that adorned Robert, and she started to walk away.

“Good luck,” she called over her shoulder.

Robert’s face wore that of sheer panic. “Wait!” he yelled. “You’re just going to leave me to my own devices?” he replied in abject horror.

Willow nodded as she walked backwards, snapping a picture of him before scampering off to meet up with Len.

\-------

After one too many, raw yet somehow simultaneously burnt, hamburgers later, Jasper took over for Robert on the grill, much to Robert’s relief- not that he’d ever admit it.

Jasper rolled his eyes at the mess in front of him and wrenched the spatula from Robert’s hands.

Robert bunched up his apron and threw it to Jasper. He grabbed a couple drinks off the table and raised a glass to Jasper. “Cheers, mate,” he said with a smirk and walked off to find his wife.

Robert came up behind Willow and wrapped his arms around her, handing her a drink.

“I do believe that I was just fired as grill master. Cooking is not really my forte, apparently,” he admitted begrudgingly.

Willow smiled. “Well, we all can’t be good at everything, can we?”

She untangled herself from Robert, setting her drink down as she turned to face him. 

She slowly pulled off her beach cover up to reveal a sexy, red bikini underneath. “Fancy a swim after all that hard work?” she asked cheekily.

Robert’s eyes roamed over Willow’s body hungrily.

Willow dove into the pool and broke through the surface, her hair wet and slicked back, water dripping down every inch of her.

She smiled seductively at Robert.

He gulped in return as he began to remove his shirt.

“I take it back,” he declared, “God bless America, and Independence day,” he replied as he dove in after Willow. 

She squealed as he grabbed her and kissed her fiercely as he emerged from the water.

\------

Later that evening, as the sun finally set, and the stars filled the night sky, Robert and Willow, along with the rest of the pool party all made their way to the blankets set out in the gardens. With towels wrapped around their pool soaked skin, and stomachs filled with red, white, and blue cake, they watched as fireworks lit up the sky.

Willow leaned into Robert as they watched an explosion of colors engulf the sky.

“Not quite as bad as you thought, hmm?” Willow suggested.

Robert sighed. “I suppose not”, he admitted. “Granted, any time I get to spend with you could never be bad.” 

He smirked. “Even the most ridiculously tasteless of American holidays,” he added as he kissed her forehead.

“Progress”, she mumbled under her breath.

Robert looked over to where Len and Jasper were lounging, Len happily wrapped up in Jasper’s arms.

Robert lifted his glass and nodded to Jasper, and Jasper hesitantly returned the gesture.

Willow smiled at the exchange. Perhaps there’s hope for these two just yet, she thought, then shook her head. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. 

Len smiled at Willow and rolled her eyes at the two boys. 

Willow grabbed Robert’s hand and entangled her fingers with his. He brought their hands up to his lips and kissed the top of hers. 

Jasper and Robert would probably never be friends, but Willow decided to enjoy this truce for now because who knew what drama lie ahead in the Henstridge family. She’d take whatever peace she could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first little chapter in this holiday series. I'm trying to start off during the time of year after the wedding and honeymoon. Therefore, the first celebration that comes up was the 4th of July. Thanks for reading. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated if you feel so inclined :) Until next time, Loyals!


	3. We'll Always Have Paris: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert decides to whisk Willow away to Paris for the weekend. Once there, they enjoy a romantic evening along the Seine, and they also end up spending a day using their status as King and Queen to do some good and make a difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of Robert and Willow's trip to Paris. I have never been to Paris myself, so I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies regarding the city and/or culture. 
> 
> This chapter also incorporates James Hill and Sarah Alice who join this adventure.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

\----

It was a crisp autumn morning, and Robert found Willow down at the palace stables, brushing out her horse after a long ride. He watched from afar as Willow whispered sweet nothings into her precious George’s ear and nuzzled his face. 

Robert cleared his throat to make his presence known, and Willow looked up, a bit startled.

“I’m beginning to think I may have a reason to be jealous,” Robert quipped. “Should I be worried about all the time and affection you’re giving to George here? Am I being replaced already?” Robert placed a dramatic hand to his chest.

Willow smiled and looked down at George. “Will you look at that, you’ve got the King of England jealous of you. That’s quite a feat.”

Robert came over and gave the horse a gentle stroke and then leaned over to give Willow a kiss.

“Not that I’m complaining about this impromptu visit,” Willow began, “but I thought that you were going to be stuck in meetings all day?”

“I decided to reschedule,” he shrugged.

Willow raised a brow at this. “That’s not like you,” she remarked. “Everything all right?” she asked, slightly concerned.

“More than alright,” he beamed. “I came down here to whisk you away.”

“Is that so?” she replied, arms crossed.

Robert nodded. “You, beautiful wife of mine, better go pack because we are off to Paris for the long weekend.”

“Paris?!” Willow repeated, her voice slightly hitched in surprise.

“Yes,” he confirmed. “I realized that last year this time, I told you that I wished that I could whisk you away for a proper first date in Paris.”

Willow smiled brightly, remembering that conversation quite well.

“I thinks it’s long overdue, but better late than never,” he said.

Willow jumped into his arms, bubbling over with excitement. Then she abruptly pulled away and started to run off.

“Where are you going?” Robert ask, confused by the sudden departure.

Willow turned around, as she continued to walk backwards out of the stable. “You told me to go pack, so I’m going to go pack!” she exclaimed.

Robert laughed as he watched her race out of the stable leaving him alone to get George back in his pen.

\-----

About an hour later, Willow came downstairs, luggage in tow to see Robert and Mr. Hill waiting for her.

“I’ll take your luggage to the plane, your Majesty,” Mr. Hill offered.

Willow sighed. “James, it’s really quite alright for you to call me Willow.”

Mr. Hill cleared his throat sheepishly. “I don’t think that would be appropriate, maam.”

Just as Willow was about to object, little Sarah Alice came racing around the corner. “Don’t leave without me!” she yelped, her princess themed suitcase rolling wildly behind her.

“My apologies, your Majesties,” Mr. Hill said a bit flustered, looking to both Robert and Willow.

He bent down to Sarah Alice’s level and sighed. “You’re not coming with us on this trip, sweetheart.”

“And why not!” she retorted, crossing her arms in dismay.

Robert and Willow glanced at each other and smirked at the girl’s precociousness.

James tried to explain. “Darling, we’re going to be gone for a long weekend, and the school year just started.”

Sarah Alice rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips. “Daddy, it’s just one day of school that I’d miss. Besides, I heard Jasper talking about how you’re going to Paris! It’s so romantic there,” she exclaimed, clasping her hands together with glee. “I need to take notes for Jasper, so he can take the Princess on a date there.”  
James blinked a few times. “I see,” he said plainly. The way his daughter’s mind worked never ceased to amaze him.

Willow could see that Sarah Alice was not likely to give up, so she interjected. “Let her come,” she said to James. 

Mr. Hill was about to argue, but Willow put her hand up, silencing him. “That wasn’t a request Mr. Hill. It was an order...from your Queen,” she said playfully, giving Sarah Alice a wink.

Sarah Alice beamed up at her.

Willow grabbed Sarah Alice’s little suitcase and held out her hand to the girl. “Why don’t you and I get settled on the plane, and you can tell me all about this very unique luggage of yours.”

Sarah Alice eagerly grabbed her hand and started talking. “Well, it’s Beauty and the Beast, obviously,” she began.

“Of course,” Willow replied as she smirked back at the boys over her shoulder.

“I got it because Belle is the princess that looks the most like Princess Eleanor, and…” she whispered conspiratorially, “the beast has caterpillar eyebrows just like Jasper.”

Willow stared closely at the bag and then laughed. “I think you’re right,” Willow acknowledged, mischievously.

Mr. Hill rubbed a hand over his face, exasperated, and about to apologize to Robert.

Robert clapped his back, and grinned. “Don’t worry about it Mr. Hill. You can’t blame her. What girl doesn’t want to go to Paris?”

He walked off after the girls, and James grabbed the rest of their luggage. Off to Paris they went.

 

\-------

When all was said and done, they landed in Paris in the early evening, and Mr. Hill took Sarah Alice and the luggage to the hotel while Robert took Willow out for a romantic evening.

It was a beautiful and mild day in the city, perfect for a walk. Robert led Willow across the time worn cobblestoned streets of Paris, a delicate breeze kissing their skin as they meandered about.  
Willow wondered where Robert was taking her when they rounded a corner and were brought to the banks of the Seine River.

An elder gentleman waved them over to an anchored boat behind him.

As they reached the water’s edge, Robert took Willow’s hand and helped her onto the waiting boat.

“Bonjour et bonsoir mes amis/ Hello and good evening my friends,” announced the captain as they boarded.

Robert had charted a boat to take them along the Seine River during sunset. 

Willow sat looking around at all the beauty that passed as they made their way down the river. Her eyes were bright and filled with wonder as the last rays of sunlight danced across the water and created a warm glow, illuminating the landscapes around them.

“I haven’t been to Paris since I was a little girl,” Willow finally remarked. “I forgot how stunning it was.”

Robert poured Willow a glass of red wine, and handed it to her.

“There is definitely something quite remarkable about the city of love,” he replied.

“Mhhm,” she agreed as she sipped her wine.

In front of them laid quite the spread of local cheeses and baguettes for them to nibble on as they drifted along.

In what seemed like a blink of an eye, the sun disappeared altogether and the stars took its place. The lights on the banks slowly flickered on, creating a pathway of light to guide them down the river.

Willow and Robert hardly spoke, both enthralled by everything around them.

However, they were broken from their reverie when the captain released the anchor, stopping them in the perfect spot for an unobstructed view of the Eiffel Tower.

Willow audibly gasped at the lit up edifice before her. She stood up to walk to the edge of the boat and leaned over, pressing herself against the railing, unconsciously trying to bring herself closer to the beautiful monument.

Robert followed and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin atop of her head.  
Willow smiled and shook her head at a thought she had.

“What?” Robert asked.

“If you had actually taken me on a date to Paris last year, I’m fairly certain, I would have been puddy in your hands,” she teased.

“Really?” Robert replied with an intrigued smirk. “All it takes is a trip to Paris, and you’re done for?”

“Well, that and the right company,” Willow returned.

Robert kissed the hollow of her neck, ever so softly.

“I’m glad I waited to take you to Paris,” Robert finally said.

Willow tore her eyes from the view and looked at him questioningly.

“It’s one thing to share a date in Paris to impress a woman, but I much prefer experiencing the city with you now. There’s something special about being in the city of love WITH the one you love.”

Sometimes Willow couldn’t believe what an utter romantic her husband was. 

“I’m glad we waited too,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down to meet hers and pressed her lips softly against his.

 

\-----

The following day they had a plan of soaking up all of the art and culture that Paris had to offer.

Willow sat criss cross on the sofa in their hotel suite, glasses perched on the tip of her nose as she and Sarah Alice planned the details of their day roaming the galleries and museums of Paris.

With their research done and itinerary planned, they were off and heading to their first destination. They hadn’t gotten very far from their hotel when they pulled up to a stop light and Willow spoke.

“Stop the car, please,” Willow instructed Mr. Hill. 

Mr. Hill peered at her in the rear view mirror, brows pulled together in confusion, but did what he was told and pulled over and stopped the car. 

Robert looked over at Willow to see tears brimming in her eyes. He looked past her to what she was looking at that had upset her. They were in front of the Notre Dame Cathedral.

It had been weeks since the fire raged and spread throughout the historic walls of the Cathedral. It still stood, not completely defeated, but remnants of rubble and scorched walls were unmistakable even from a distance.

A tear rolled down Willow’s cheek as she gazed at the wreckage laid before them.

Robert reached for her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

Willow looked over to him and offered him a small smile.

She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and apologized. “I’m sorry,” she muttered. “It’s all just so overwhelming. I had seen what it all looked like on the news, but it’s so powerful in person.”

Robert tucked a loose strand behind her ear and nodded in understanding.

“The last time I was in Paris, I remember standing in front of the Cathedral in awe- the lofty spires, the brilliant stained glass windows. It took my breath away...I remember it all so vividly.”

She looked back at Notre Dame and shook her head. “And now that beautiful piece of art and history stands broken, eerily close to being lost forever.”

Robert couldn’t stand to see his wife upset. Her and that beautiful, big heart of hers. He clasped his hands together as an idea came to him. “Then let’s do something about it,” he exclaimed. He hurried from the car and ran around to open the door for Willow. 

She stepped out hesitantly, not quite understanding what Robert was doing.

He pointed over to the Cathedral at all the people milling about, some tourists, some locals, heads down in prayer, and some people in hard hats coming in and out of the building.

“Let’s see if we can help,” he suggested.

Robert took Willow’s hand and they made their way over to the cathedral, James and Sarah Alice not far behind.

They stopped in front of a table with a sign that read: ‘Volunteers.’

The man sitting at the table looked up, and his eyes widened as he recognized the two people in front of his as the King and Queen of England.

He shot up clumsily from his seat, nearly knocking over the table. “Your majesties,” he screeched in astonishment, bowing dramatically.

“Please,” Robert said, holding up a hand, waving off the formalities. “Notre Dame Cathedral holds a particularly special place in my wife’s heart and serves as a beacon of hope to so many around the world. We would like to do whatever we can to help in the restoration, however big or small.”

The man was dumbfounded, but soon Robert and Mr. Hill were wearing hard hats, helping the other volunteers dispose of rubble while Willow and Sarah Alice handed out food and water to volunteers and disseminated information to those who were also interested in helping. 

Willow looked over at Robert with such fondness. There he was alongside many others working, sweating, talking to everyone who came up to him. He had planned this trip as a way to have a romantic getaway, and yet here he was, willing to spend his holiday helping others just to make Willow happy. Robert always had a way of knowing what she needed, and was always striving to give her the world if he could.

Before long, a crowd started to amass along with hoards of press covering the spectacle that was the King and Queen of England offering their time and labor to help in the recovery process.

They spent a few hours there helping as much as they could. As they finished up, the press swarmed them with questions, dying for a comment.

Robert was trying to handle them when Willow decided to step forward.

“In times of loss and tragedy, the world has a beautiful way of coming together to persevere. The Notre Dame Cathedral means so much to so many, including myself and my husband. Of course not everyone can personally volunteer, but we can all help in a small way. I talked to many Parisians and tourists from around the globe who all wished to help. At the volunteer table behind us, they are taking donations big and small. You can also make a donation online at La Fondation Notre Dame’s website: www.fondationnotredame.fr/. Hopefully with your help the Notre Dame Cathedral can be restored to its former glory. Thank you.”

And with that they maneuvered their way through the crowd and back to their car. 

As the door shut behind her, Willow turned to Robert who was smirking back at her.

“What?” she asked, curiously.

“You’re a natural, you know that?” Robert replied. “Today you showed the world a true Queen.”  
Robert grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

Willow smiled, her heart full at the idea that the world might be ready to truly accept her as queen.

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fire that destroyed parts of the Notre Dame Cathedral has been on my mind lately, and I thought I'd include it in their trip. I feel like Willow would be particularly sympathetic to what happened, and I thought it would be nice to see them helping out and showing the world how they are royals who truly care. Genevieve Gaunt, who played Willow, is very interested in art and architecture, so Willow's interested is a nod to Genevieve. Also, the link I put in the chapter is one that you can actually visit and donate to the restoration of Notre Dame Cathedral if you would like to :). 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are always appreciated. Part 2 should be up later this weekend I believe. I just have to finish editing it.


	4. We'll Always Have Paris: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Willow get a crash course in parenthood, when they take Sarah Alice to Disneyland Paris. While there, they have a special moment that reminds them of how they fell in love, and they end their trip with a brief motorcycle ride out into the French countryside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the conclusion to Robert and Willow's trip to Paris! Enjoy!

\----

After their eventful first day in Paris, their plans for a day full of galleries and museums had to be pushed back to the following day, or so Robert had thought. However, the next day came around, and the four of them found themselves outside the gates of Disneyland Paris.

Robert shook his head at how easily he became convinced to change plans with one look from those chocolate brown eyes belonging to one Sarah Alice.

To be fair though, he wasn’t entirely against the idea. It had been a long time since Robert had been to an amusement park, and even he could admit that there was something magical about Disneyland.

Judging by the gleam in Willow’s eyes, she agreed.

Willow grabbed Sarah Alice’s hand and walked through the gates, both of their eyes wide, taking in the enchantment around them.

They were so focused that they hadn’t even realized that Robert had slipped away until he returned, clearing his throat.

The girls turned around to face him.

“I thought that if we’re going to do Disneyland, then we ought to do it right,” Robert announced as he pulled four pairs of Mickey ears from behind his back.

Sarah Alice squealed in utter excitement as she grabbed a pair and put them on her head. 

They all followed suit and put theirs on as well, Mr. Hill begrudgingly so.

James sighed as Sarah Alice looked up at him adoringly. 

“You look so silly, daddy,” she said to him, giggling.

Robert smirked at James. “Don’t worry, Mr. Hill. I’m fairly certain we all look ridiculous.”

\----

Over the next few hours, they walked around the park riding everything from the teacups to Space Mountain to Indiana Jones, and every ride in between. 

Sarah Alice’s laugh was infectious, and she was obviously having a wonderful time. 

They started to get into a routine: Robert would hold her up on his shoulders, so she could get a better view in order to find various Disney characters. Once she spotted one, she’d call out, and Robert would set her down, and Willow would walk her over and take her picture with all the characters. Currently, Willow snapped a picture of Sarah Alice beaming between Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

Robert and Mr. Hill watched from a distance, James smiling softly, pleased his daughter was so very happy.

“You and her majesty are kind to indulge her,” he remarked.

Robert turned to him. “She’s a sweet girl, quite spirited as well,” Robert added with a slight grin. “You’re going to have your hands full when she’s a teenager.”

“Don’t I know it,” James replied, shaking his head.

After a moment James added, “You two are going to make good parents one day.”

Robert looked over at Willow who was bent over wiping ice cream from Sarah Alice’s chin and giggling at something she had said.

Robert smiled. “Willow is going to be a wonderful mother. I’m not quite sure about me as a father, though,” he replied vulnerably.

James was a bit surprised by the King’s openness, but he didn’t let it show.

He shifted a bit uncomfortably. “You’ll do alright, your majesty. The fact that you worry about being a good father means you’re already better than half the parents out there.”

Robert sighed. “I hope so.”

Just then Willow and Sarah Alice made their way back over.

“Apparently, we have one last ride we haven’t checked off our list,” Willow told the boys.

“Splash Mountain!” Sarah Alice exclaimed.

Somehow Robert and Mr. Hill ended up in the front while Willow and Sarah Alice were in the back, and therefore when the ride ended, both the boys were utterly soaked from head to toe. The girls came out unscathed and smiling, extremely pleased with picture captured on the ride.

After Robert and Mr. Hill dried off, it was getting later in the evening, and Sarah Alice was seated on a bench next to Willow, head against her shoulder as her eyelids fluttered from exhaustion. 

Robert scooped her up gently. “I think this is our cue to call it a night,” he said.

As they were making their way towards the exit of the park, the fireworks show started and startled Sarah Alice awake.

“We can’t leave yet!” she bemoaned groggily. “The fireworks and the parade with all the princesses is starting!”

“You did say that we were going to do Disneyland right,” Willow reminded Robert, nudging him playfully.

Sarah Alice nodded her head frantically as she clasped her hands together, pleading with Robert with those big brown eyes.

Robert chuckled. “I did say that, didn’t I?”

Sarah Alice grabbed Robert and Willow’s hand and dragged them towards the parade. 

They were getting close as Sleeping Beauty’s castle grew nearer.

“Ours is better,” Sarah Alice interjected.

“Ours?” both Robert and Willow repeated, not understanding what she meant.

“Yes, our palace of course,” she replied matter of factly.

“That’s quite the endorsement,” Robert chuckled.

Willow smiled at him.

Soon the music started, the parade got on its way, and Disney princesses lined Main Street.

Sarah Alice was transfixed. Her eyes darted all around trying to get a peek at every little detail.

She gasped as she locked eyes with Belle, and Belle waved at her. Sarah Alice pulled on her father’s leg. “Daddy! Daddy! She saw me! She saw me! And she waved!”

She was blissfully happy, and Mr. Hill couldn’t help but smile at the joy written on his daughter’s face.

Soon all of the princesses and their respective princes gathered round to finish off the parade with a royal dance.

It was at this time that the surrounding crowd started to notice Robert and Willow and recognition began to set it.

The side glances and whispers spread until the performers and the MC of the parade took notice. The MC directed a spotlight over to them to which Robert and Willow waved tentatively at the crowd.

Soon they were being ushered over to where the princesses and princes stood.

The MC addressed the crowd. “Mesdames et Messieurs, we have real life royalty amongst us tonight! Your majesties, it would be our greatest honor if you would join your fellow royals in the final dance of the evening. Wouldn’t you all agree?” he asked the crowd.

The crowd roared in agreement and began clapping.

Robert and Willow glanced at each other and shrugged. How could they say no?

Robert held out his hand to Willow and gave a little bow. Willow smirked as she took his outstretched hand and curtsied in return.

They made their way to the center, as the music began to play.

Willow placed one hand on Robert’s shoulder and the other in his awaiting hand. 

Robert interlocked their fingers and squeezed them in gentle reassurance as he placed his other arm around her waist.

Willow bit her lip and looked down, still not quite used to all eyes being on her.

Robert placed a tender kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear. “Don’t be nervous. Just keep your eyes on me and forget about everyone else.”

She nodded and looked up to meet his gaze, and they began to sway to the music.

After a moment they recognized the song, “If I Never Knew You” from the film Pocahontas.

They allowed the rest of the world to blur and fade away as only the two of them remained, the lyrics floating through the night sky.

Their eyes never tore away from each other as they focused on the words of the song, these words which somehow seemed to illustrate their earnest, genuine, unassuming romance that had caught them both off guard and brought them here today- married, in love, and happier than either had imagined possible.

“If I never knew you

If I never felt this love

I would have no inkling of

How precious life can be

And if I never knew you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me”

Robert looked at Willow thinking how true those words were. He didn’t realize what his life had been missing, what part of him had been missing until Willow waltzed into his life.

“In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes”

From the very beginning, Willow was always struck by the honesty that shone from his eyes. Every feeling and emotion was displayed freely for her to see. 

“And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true”

Robert twirled Willow around and back into his waiting arms and did indeed feel so grateful. When he had returned from the island, he was lost and confused, and he had never felt so vulnerable and in need of protection for his heart. Finding a bride off of a list allowed him that protection, to continue on with the life, the role he was quite literally born to play. Yet, when he met Willow, his heart couldn’t help but open at the sight of her bright and genuine smile. It had felt unnatural as he started to let her into his life, into his heart. The way she made him feel scared him, yet the further he fell in love with her, the more open he was with her, and somehow he found his safe place with her. He had found the type of love he had always dreamed of but had never thought he’d be able to have or perhaps even deserve. 

“I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

I thought our love would be so beautiful

Somehow we made the whole world bright

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right”

Willow brought her hand to Robert’s cheek and caressed it, and he closed his eyes and leaned into it. Willow couldn’t believe everything they had overcome- the press, her family, Robert’s family, their own fears. Somehow, here they stood, together and stronger than ever. So many people didn’t understand their love, didn’t approve, or just didn’t believe in them. But, Robert and Willow were right. They proved everyone wrong, all of the doubters, and all who didn’t believe in change and redemption. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with. 

“If I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast I've lived at last  
How precious life can be

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light”

Robert pulled Willow closer at that line. He always knew that he had darkness within him, that at times it came to the surface and clouded his judgment. However, he also had so much light in him as well. Willow, herself was an embodiment of light. Everywhere she went, she glowed, her hope and belief in the world never dimmed. She fed the light in him and made him want to better, to be better for her and for his people.

“And still my heart is singing  
We were right

We were right  
And if I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through

Empty as the sky

Never knowing why  
Lost forever”

It was true. They smiled softly at each other. Without the other, they would be lost. They made each other better and filled a void that had existed in them, that they didn’t truly comprehend until it was filled by the other. Oh how lucky they were to have found each other.

The song faded, and they were brought back to the real world as the crowd exploded into cheers and applause.

Robert spun Willow out and gestured to her as she gave a small curtsy.

Sarah Alice rushed over to them and hugged them both around their legs. “That was so romantic!” she gushed.

Indeed it was.  
\-----  
The next morning...

It was still early enough for the inkyness of the night to keep its fingertips clutched to the sky for a few minutes more. The air was crisp, and the only sounds audible were that of the morning creatures stirring. Most others were still warm and snug in their beds.

Robert had awoken Willow to take her on a small adventure before they headed back to London later that morning. He wanted a little more time for just the two of them.

He placed a helmet atop of Willow’s head and strapped it on.

Robert then sat astride the motorcycle in front of them and motioned for Willow to hop on behind him.

She tentatively gripped Robert’s shoulders as she maneuvered herself onto the bike less than gracefully.

Once she had settled herself, Robert grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his waist and pulled her flush against him.

He turned his head toward her and gave her a quick peck and revved the engine.

“Hold on tight, love” he instructed and shot forward, heading out of Paris and towards the rolling hills of the French Countryside.

Willow sucked in a breath and held on firmly, closing her eyes as Robert sped along the winding roads.

I suppose this was payback for my driving in Argentina, Willow thought.

The further out into the countryside Robert took them, Willow began to relax and get used to the rhythm of the bike. 

She opened her eyes and peered out at the green landscape and the quaint cottages sprinkled about the province.

The sun was slowly creeping up along the horizon, pushing away the shadows of the night and masking the stars above.

Robert slowed down and pulled off the road and down a seemingly unmarked trail. They sputtered to a halt before the top of a hill.

Robert helped Willow off the motorcycle and led her to the edge of the hillside. Before them sat a massive green valley with a bounty of colorful wildflowers. The sun was rising and bathing the expanse in a warm glow.

Robert took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Willow’s shoulders.

She slipped her arms into the sleeves and pulled it closer around her to ward off the chill in the morning air.

Robert pulled her close to his chest as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

He kissed the crown of her head in return, and they watched as the sun continued to rise.

They stood there for quite some time just enjoying this simple moment together, a rare moment when they were allowed to put down their crowns and just be Robert and Willow. No pretenses were needed, no plastered on smiles, no carefully thought out words. They could just relax and revel in a brief moment of normalcy.

“What a view,” Willow remarked softly. “Imagine waking up to this every single day.”

“It’s easy to get caught up in chaos of the palace, but places like this remind me to slow down a bit, to appreciate life’s small pleasures,” Robert replied.

Willow nodded in agreement and then sighed. “I’m not quite sure I’m ready to go back to London yet.”

Robert smiled. “So, you enjoyed our little weekend getaway?”

“Very much,” she replied. 

“Then, we’ll just have to come back again soon. Next time, perhaps we’ll keep it to adults only,” he chuckled. “You know, to mix things up a bit.” He smirked at her. 

Robert’s phone buzzed just then, notifying them that the jet would be ready for takeoff within the hour.

“Shall we?” Robert announced.

Willow sighed, accepting that play time was over and back to reality they went.

She slipped out of the leather jacket and handed it back to Robert.

He shrugged it on, and they climbed back onto the motorcycle.

“Ready?” Robert asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she replied, and off they went. 

As hard as it was to leave and return to London, they had made some wonderful memories to take back with them. Besides, this wasn’t goodbye. It was just so long for now. They’d always have Paris.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Loyals! Hope you enjoyed that special dance between Robert and Willow. I had some help finding that Disney song which I felt really captured rillow's love story <3\. Also, I just had to have a motorcycle moment. What a hot couple they'd make riding around together ;). Anyway, as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated. Until next time!


	5. A Royal Halloween Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is a mere 3 days away, but Willow decides to throw a party for Sarah Alice while Eleanor plans a spooky adult after party.

“Pleaseeeee,” Sarah Alice begged, as she bobbed up and down on her tiptoes, her loose curls bouncing in tandem.

Mr. Hill sighed, rubbing his temples in an effort to ease the oncoming headache his daughter was causing.

“No, sweetheart,” he replied, trying to be patient. “For the last time, I can’t take you trick-or-treating. I’m on duty Halloween night.”

Sarah Alice’s shoulders sagged in disappointment.

James bent down, his arms on each of her shoulders. “I’ll buy you a big bag of sweets to make up for it, okay?” 

Sarah Alice narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, her lower lip jutting out in defiance. “It’s not the same!” She exclaimed. “It’s not fair,” she mumbled softly, her eyes beginning to well up.

“What’s not fair?” Willow asked, as she walked into James’ office.

“Daddy won’t take me trick-or-treating this year,” Sarah Alice replied.

Mr. Hill stood up straight, his arms clasped behind his back. “As I told my very persistent daughter, I’m on duty that evening, your Majesty.”

His radio went off, a matter required his attention, and he politely excused himself, nodding toward the queen as he exited.

Sarah Alice plopped herself down onto the office sofa, dramatically.

Willow smiled, perhaps there was a way to give Sarah Alice exactly what she wanted, she thought.

Willow hurried off, she had a lot of planning to do.

\------

The following morning Willow drifted into the dining room, slight shadows marking her under eyes. She stifled a yawn with her hand as she took a seat beside Robert at the breakfast table.

Robert set down the newspaper he was reading and looked at Willow. 

“You came to bed rather late last night, something on your mind?” he asked, brow furrowed, slightly concerned.

Willow placed her hand over his and squeezed it comfortingly. “I’m fine,” she smiled. “I was up trying to plan a last minute party of sorts,” she added, pouring herself a cup of tea.

“A party?” he echoed. “Are we making up for missing someone’s birthday or something?” Robert ribbed.

“No,” Willow started, “I’m throwing a Halloween party.” She beamed.

Robert crossed his arms. “Isn’t it a bit last minute to throw a party? Halloween is in three days, darling.”

“I am all too aware,” she sighed. “That’s why I was up so late, trying to get things in order.” She took a bite out of her toast and gestured at Robert with it. “However, this is certainly a time where being the queen has its perks. People have been remarkably accommodating.”

The couple were interrupted as more of the family barged into the room. 

“Ughh, mother, I already told you. I’m not doing that interview, especially not sandwiched between slag 1 and slag 2!” Eleanor exclaimed, plopping down in the chair next to Willow, as Helena followed closely behind.

“Eleanor, you know we’re trying to boost our image, and a positive interview with Mr. Moorefield could do wonders with the anti-monarchist faction. The only reason he is even willing to rustle up some good press for us is because of those twits, Penelope and Maribel!” Helena argued.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, about to continue their squabble, when Robert decided to intervene.  
“How about we save this dispute for a later time, shall we? Perhaps we can discuss something more positive over breakfast. Willow was just telling me about a Halloween party she’s throwing.” 

Eleanor whipped her head towards Willow, her eyes alight. “A Halloween party?!”

Willow wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin and nodded. “Yes, well, I was made aware that Mr. Hill has to work on Halloween and can’t take Sarah Alice trick-or-treating, and the poor thing was crushed.”

“And how does throwing a Halloween party fix this trick-or-treating dilemma? We can just have Mr. Hill switch shifts so he can take her out. Problem solved,” Helena proclaimed, triumphantly.

“I had thought of that,” Willow replied, “but I realized that there are probably so many children in England who don’t have the opportunity to celebrate the holiday, so I thought we could bring Halloween to England by having a party here, inviting the kids to the palace.”

“You’ve got to be joking,” Cyrus deadpanned, slinking his way into the dining room, still in his dressing robe and a glass of scotch in hand.

“You want to bring a bunch of England’s vile, little wretches into the palace and throw them a party? Are you mad?! Their sticky fingers all over everything.” He scoffed, spiking a cup of tea with the rest of his scotch.

Eleanor threw a bread roll at his head and stuck her tongue out. “Don’t listen to Cyrus. I think it’s a wonderful idea. Tell us more.”

Willow smiled. “Well, I was actually inspired by you and Liam actually, that birthday party the two of you had a couple of years ago? You know with all the games, the bumper cars, dunk tank and all that.”

“That was quite the evening,” Eleanor lamented, wincing at various fuzzy memories that came to mind from that night.

“At any rate,” Willow continued, “I thought we could hand out candy to the children, there could be pumpkin carving, bobbing for apples, fun harvest festival activities, maybe even a little corn maze.” Her eyes lit up just talking about the festivities.

“I, for one, think it’s a brilliant idea,” Robert announced.

Cyrus groaned. “You only think it’s a good idea because you’re shagging the..”

“Watch yourself, Uncle,” Robert interjected, sharply.

Helena strummed her fingers against the table, in thought. Finally she spoke. “This could be good for us. We can scratch the interview with Mr. Moorefield. This little soiree is just the press we need. Just imagine the headline,” she said, underlining the nonexistent words in the air. “‘Royal Family Brings Children of England Together For a Halloween Night To Remember.’”

“The public will eat it up,” she added rubbing her hands together excitedly.

Eleanor crossed her arms against her chest and scowled at her mother. “Not everything has to be a publicity stunt. Willow is trying to do a good thing here.”

Helena shrugged. “I call it a win- win situation- a good deed and good press. Nothing wrong with that.”

“Whatever,” Eleanor sighed, waving off her mother. “I’m in, Willow,” she grinned and tapped her pointer finger against her chin in thought. “And I think you deserve a little fun for all your hard work and planning, so maybe I should throw an adult afterparty! Music, dancing, booze, costume contest, and did I mention booze?”

“Now that’s a party I can get behind,” Cyrus jeered. “Booze and debauchery. This is going to be fun.” 

And with that, he poured himself another drink and off he went to plan his costume.

Eleanor was typing away on her phone and then looked up. “Done, invites have been sent-”

*ding* Her phone went off.

“Ah, our first RSVP. Liam and Kathryn are coming. Alright, I’m off. Lots to plan, and I somehow have to break the news to Jasper that he has to wear a costume.” She sauntered out laughing and threw them a wave as she left, dragging her mother with her to help her with the rest of the planning.

Robert gave Willow a look. “This is going to be interesting,” he chuckled, reaching for his discarded newspaper to continue reading.

Willow sighed, “What have I gotten myself into?”

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed a little taste of what is to come for the Henstridges come Halloween night. Part 2 will be posted later today! Happy Halloween Loyals! And as always, if you enjoyed this chapter, kudos and comments are always appreciated. :)


	6. A Royal Halloween Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween night is here! When the Henstridges throw a party, there are bound to be all sorts of surprise guests! Who shows up to break a couple up? Who comes and finds unexpected romance? All sorts of fun things happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun fic to write. There are many nods to past storylines and dialogue of previous seasons and episodes of the show. Can you spot them all? Enjoy all the fun guests, the funny moments, the sweet moments, and everything in between! Lastly, I hope you can get a great mental picture of all the fun costumes the characters don throughout the evening! :)

\-----

After three long days and nights of planning, Halloween night had finally arrived. Willow was at her vanity putting the finishing touches on her cat eye eyeliner when Robert entered the room dressed in the armor of Julius Caesar. 

“The children will be arriving soon, love,” he reminded her.

Willow adjusted her short, jett black wig and turned to face Robert. “I’m ready,” she beamed as she gave a twirl.

Robert let out a long whistle. “You look gorgeous. No offence to Cleopatra herself, but tonight I think you are certainly giving her a run for her money.”

Willow blushed.

Robert pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and then held out his arm for her. “My queen,” he offered.

She took his arm and off they went to greet their arriving guests.

\----

While Robert and Willow handed out treats, helped carve pumpkins, and posed for pictures with all their adorably costumed guests, Jasper and Eleanor were slightly delayed due to Jasper’s refusal to wear his costume.

“Jasper, you’re being ridiculous. You really need to get over yourself. We’re already running late,” Eleanor scolded.

Eleanor adjusted the wings strapped to her back and tinkered with the antenna headband in her hair, waiting for Jasper to come out.

Jasper burst out of the closet, scowling. “It’s easy for you to say when you get to go down there dressed as a nice, colorful, little butterfly, and I’m dressed like this!” he exclaimed, his voice hitching at the end as he waved his arms around wildly, gesturing to his costume.

Eleanor clasped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laugh as she looked Jasper up and down.

Before her stood her grumpy, bodyguard boyfriend dressed as a fuzzy, green caterpillar.

“It’s not funny, princess,” he said, mortified, trying to cross his arms against his chest, but his various other caterpillar legs kept getting in the way.

He huffed as he tried batting them out of the way.

At this point the princess couldn’t contain herself, and she let out a string of giggles.

He scowled.

“It’s really not that bad. I swear,” she argued, weakly. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I mean, you’re the sexiest caterpillar I’ve ever seen,” Eleanor added.

Jasper shook his head, untangling Eleanor’s arms from his neck.

Eleanor looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. “Remember, this little party is for Sarah Alice, and one look at you in that costume is going to have her over the moon. I mean, you’ve got to admit that it’s sort of perfect. A costume that matches those scruffy caterpillar eyebrows of yours,” she quipped, fiddling with his brows.

“Fine,” he sighed. “For Sarah Alice.”

Eleanor leaned up to whisper in his ear. “I’ll make it up to you later tonight,” she purred, grazing her teeth against his ear.

He smirked.

“Now let’s go, bodyguard!” she barked, slapping his ass on her way out the door.

Tonight was going to be fun, she thought.

\-----

It didn’t take long for Sarah Alice to spot Jasper and Eleanor, and her utter delight was obvious as she let out the most gleeful squeal.

Sarah Alice raced over to them, and her eyes gleamed as she took in Eleanor and Jasper’s costumes.

She wrapped her little arms tightly around Jasper’s waist. “You dressed up as Frosty from my story!” Sarah Alice exclaimed.

Jasper smirked as he looked down at her. “Sure did, kid.”

Eleanor crossed her arms playfully. “Alright, I know our boyfriend looks quite adorable as a caterpillar, but what about me? Where’s my hug?”

Sarah Alice naturally obliged and gave the Princess a long hug.

“This is the best night ever!” Sarah Alice sighed.

Eleanor pulled back from the hug and motioned for Sarah Alice to give them a twirl.

“What a beautiful Belle you make,” Eleanor remarked, “but where is your beast this evening?”

As if right on cue, Mr. Hill walked up dressed head to toe like the beast from “Beauty and the Beast.” 

“Not a word, Frost,” Mr. Hill grumbled. He quickly turned to Eleanor and pointed. “Same goes to you, Princess.”

Eleanor side eyed Jasper, both trying to contain their laughter.

Finally, the Princess just grabbed Mr. Hill’s shoulder and whispered, “You’re a good father, Foxy.”

Just then Sarah Alice tugged at her father’s sleeve.

He looked down, questioningly.

“It’s time!” she announced, excitedly.

Mr. Hill still looked confused, not understanding what she was talking about.

“The bobbing for apples contest,” she explained. “I signed you and Jasper up,” she added, grinning.

The two men tried to talk themselves out of this Halloween tradition, but Sarah Alice insisted, and neither of them could ever really say no to the little girl.

Jasper and Mr. Hill went into the competition with exasperation, but once things got started, they both got unreasonably competitive. 

Accusations of cheating were slung, cries of unfairness were declared, and both used their costumes as excuses for their poor performances in the contest.

All the while Eleanor and Sarah Alice were looking on and shaking their heads at their silliness.

“Boys,” Sarah Alice huffed, rolling her eyes with her hands on her hips. 

\-----

It was half past nine as Robert and Willow waved goodbye to the last of their little trick-or-treaters.

“I’d say that was quite the successful evening,” Robert declared, squeezing Willow’s shoulders from behind.

“You think they all enjoyed themselves?” Willow asked, tentatively. 

“Of course!” Robert said assuredly. “Dressing up, playing games, and gorging themselves on sweets is pretty much every child’s dream day.” 

Willow laughed. She supposed he was right.

“Case in point,” he added, pointing across the way at Sarah Alice.

She was fast asleep in the corner, chocolate smeared across her face as she clutched her Jack-O-Lantern basket filled with the rest of her uneaten sweets.

Willow smiled at the sight.

Mr. Hill scooped up his daughter to take her off to bed.

As he made his way past Robert and Willow, he paused and shifted Sarah Alice on his hip.

“Thank you for this,” he said plainly. “She’s growing up so fast, and I feel like I’m constantly missing special moments.” He sighed. “But because of you, I didn’t have to miss tonight. I’m grateful.” Mr. Hill smiled softly at Willow, his eyes looking down at his feet, as he was never quite comfortable during moments like these.

Willow came up to where Sarah Alice lay sleeping in her father’s arms. She tucked a loose lock of hair behind Sarah Alice’s ear and kissed her forehead gently.

“Sweet dreams,” she whispered.

Her eyelids fluttered open slightly as James began ascending the stairs toward her bedroom. She yawned sleepily over his shoulder and grinned at Willow and Robert.

“Thank you for the most wonderful party,” she grumbled, groggily, her smile never fading.

Willow looked up at Robert, and he slapped his hand against his chest, warmed by the little girl’s sweetness.

Willow chuckled at him, imagining what a softy he was going to be when they had children of their own.

As Mr. Hill rounded the corner upstairs, Beck arrived, signaling the commencement of the second part of the evening- the adult afterparty.

Adorned in a golden, laurel wreath around his head and a long, ivory toga draped along his body, Beck strutted across the hall to where Willow and Robert stood.

He shook his head with his arms wide open as he looked Robert up and down. Of course they were both dressed as Romans.

He smiled at Willow. “I swear we didn’t plan this,” he scoffed, pointing between himself and Robert.

Robert chuckled as he slapped Beck on the back. “As long as you’re not dressed as Brutus, we won’t have a problem.”

Beck rolled his eyes and laughed.

His smile fell slightly as he saw Jasper and Eleanor descending the stairs arm in arm.

Beck looked down and cleared his throat. “Well...I will see you in there, mate,” he muttered to Robert, awkwardly. “I need a drink,” he added.

He excused himself, nodding to Willow as he scurried off to the party, narrowly missing Jasper and Eleanor.

Jasper grumbled something unintelligible about Beck, and Eleanor socked him in the arm. Boys were so childish sometimes, she thought.  
The two sauntered over to Robert and Willow, costumes changed for the new party. Eleanor’s hair was pinned up in a sleek bob, a sparkly, red headband wrapped around her forehead with a feather sticking out from it. She twirled, and the strand of pearls around her neck and the fringe of her sequinned, flapper dress unfurled around her. 

To complement her 1920s flapper girl costume, Jasper wore a charcoal suit with bright red suspenders and a fedora. He finished off his gangster look with a gold pocket watch that hung from his waistcoat and a pistol that swung from his belt loop.

“You look lovely, Lennie,” Robert remarked, sincerely. He turned his gaze to Jasper and looked him up and down. He cleared his throat. “And Jasper...well, you look...fittingly American,” he added with a slight sneer.

Willow squeezed his arm to remind him to play nice.

Both Eleanor and Willow looked at each other in exasperation.

“Right,” Eleanor started. “You two hurry up and change and come join the party. Come on Jasper, we’ve got a party to host.”

Eleanor pulled at Jasper’s arm and dragged him towards the party that was just getting started. She did not want another pissing contest between the two dolts.

It was always two steps forward and five steps back with them it seemed. Willow and Eleanor hoped that one day they would finally put all their animosity to bed.

Willow sighed and turned to Robert. She was about to lecture him about not provoking Jasper when they were interrupted by the clattering of heels against the marble floors.

Both of them were surprised to see Gemma Kensington. It had been quite some time since anyone had heard from the snarky blonde.

Gemma strutted her away across the foyer, snapping her fingers at a waiter passing by. She tossed him her shawl which his clumsily caught right before it hit the ground.

“Head back to the kitchen and fetch me a drink,” she barked at him. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he stuttered sheepishly.

“The good stuff!” she added, hollering after him as he scurried off to grab her drink.

Willow raised a brow at her brazen behavior. Regardless, Willow did her duty as Queen and fixed a polite smile to her lips.  
“Marilyn Monroe?” Willow asked, referring to Gemma’s costume.

Gemma coiffed her short blonde wig and smirked. “Naturally,” she replied, giving her ivory, pleated dress a twirl. “I couldn’t resist,” she added. “Diamonds are a girl’s best friend, and as a diamond heiress...well, I thought it appropriate.”

Willow resisted the urge to point out that the costume was a bit on the nose.

“Long time no see, Gemma,” Robert said, finally acknowledging her.

Gemma tilted her head and narrowed her eyes imperceptibly. “Well, well, well, Robbie, alive and well it seems. Welcome back, England’s very own Lazarus.”

Robert scoffed. “Pray tell, what has you skulking your way back to the palace after all this time?” he asked, shifting the attention back to her.

“I could ask you the same,” she replied, hand on her hip. “What made you slither your way back? Island life not all what it was cracked up to be?” She arched a brow.

Robert clenched his jaw. He was losing his patience. Gemma had always had a way of getting under his skin.

“Tactless as ever Gemma, but now I think it’s time for you to leave. I’m fairly confident you weren’t invited to the party. You know your way out,” he gestured to the door and turned to grab Willow’s hand and bring this conversation to an end.

Gemma rolled her eyes at his dramatics. “Oh settle down Robbie, I’m not going anywhere. I’m here to see Liam.”

She rearranged the plunging halter straps of her dress to show off her chest more.

Willow rolled her eyes, hardly surprised by Gemma’s forwardness.

“Here to see Liam,” Robert repeated her words back to her. “Is that so? I was under the impression that you were basking in a life of marital bliss. What, trouble in paradise already?” he sneered.

Willow bit her lip to keep from smirking.

“Keep up Robbie,” Gemma tsked. “That ended ages ago,” she added, waving off his presumption.

Robert stuffed his hands in his pockets and shook his head. “So, you think you can waltz back in here like no time has passed and just pick up where you left off with Liam?” he asked condescendingly. 

Gemma’s grin widened. “Oh dear, you obviously underestimate my abilities. It was always supposed to be Liam and me.”

Robert rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Gemma, you are delusional.”

“Think of me what you will, but I’m very...persuasive. I always get what I want,” Gemma purred.

“Suit yourself, Gemma, but I’d rather not witness this naive endeavor of yours,” Robert said, making a move to leave again.

“You may detest me, Robert, but I’m hardly naive.” She paused. “And honestly, if you want to talk about naivety, I’m not the one who was oblivious to a coup going on behind his back, so…” She shrugged, smugly.

Robert’s face grew red, his eyes ablaze with anger. “Enough!” he yelled. “I asked you politely before, and now I’m telling you- get out! I am the goddamn King of England, remember?”

“Ooooh, did I strike a chord?” she asked facetiously.

Willow decided it was time to intervene. “Alright, that’s enough you two. Let’s just calm down before this gets out of hand. Come on Robert, let’s go upstairs and change, okay? We’ve missed enough of the party wasting our time with this conversation.”

Robbert nodded tersely, and Willow pulled him towards the stairs and away from Gemma.

As they were ascending the stairs, Robert turned around to face Gemma and pointed, angrily. “And the next time you see me, you bow!”

Gemma snorted and took a sip of the champagne that the waiter had finally brought her.

“Bye bye now, your majesty,” she muttered as him and Willow walked out of sight. 

She downed the last of her champagne and slammed the flute down on the waiter’s tray. Gemma turned on her heel and slipped into the party to find Liam.

\------

By now, Eleanor’s Halloween extravaganza was in full swing, more guests crowding the dance floor by the minute. While the children’s party was light and fun, filled with smiling pumpkins and fun party games, Eleanor’s party was a much more adult affair. The gathering was a spooky, gothic, and sexy soiree. Fog creeped across the dance floor and strobe lights punctuated the beats of the loud and pulsating dance music. Everywhere you looked guests were dancing, laughing, and the alcohol was certainly flowing generously. 

It was at this point in the evening that Helena decided to make her entrance. She was never one to miss out on an opportunity to capture everyone’s attention.

Helena pulled back the curtain to the stage where the DJ played and striked a pose in front of the crowd. She wore a slinky black dress that left little to the imagination while crimson colored gloves climbed up to her elbows. She donned a floor length, white fur coat that draped off her shoulders and a long cigarette was perched between her fingers. Helena smiled wickedly as the black and white locks of her wig bounced atop her shoulders. Helena embodied Cruella DeVil all too well.

Unfortunately for her, her satisfaction was short lived. As she looked out into the crowd, her smirk faltered as she was met with a wave from her mother Duchy...who was also dressed like Cruella DeVil this evening.

Helena hurried off the stage in horror and pulled her mother off to the side.

“Oh for heaven’s sake mother!” she screeched in a harsh whisper. “Out of every bloody costume you could have chosen!” Helena was seething, arms crossed against her chest. “This is utterly humiliating,” she added. “The press is going to have a field day with this.”

“Oh, do lighten up, Hellie! It’s a party after all,” Duchy tittered, taking a long drag of her very real cigarette from her foot long cigarette holder.

Helena scoffed as she rolled her eyes at her mother.

“Darling, are you upset that I wore the same costume, or that I wore it better?” Duchy smirked as she ran her hands alongside the curves of her body.

Before Helena had the chance to respond, Duchy turned on her heel to head back into the party. Over her shoulder she added one more thing. “If us matching distresses you so much, I do recall a rather fetching maid’s costume of yours that you could slip in to.”

And with that, Duchy tossed her a wave and off she went, leaving Helena fuming.

\------

Duchy stood by the bar trying to get the bartender’s attention when a gentleman slid her a glass of champagne across the bar.

She was about to remark that it appeared chivalry was not in fact dead, when she looked up to see that it was no gentleman at all but Earl Frost.

Earl Frost, or Count Bellagio as Duchy knew him, leaned against the bar with a smarmy smile on his face. She looked him up and down. He wore tight fitting breeches and a white billowy blouse with a prop sword fixed to his hip. He finished off the look with a long, dreadlock wig underneath a three pointed, pirate’s hat and an eye patch that covered one of his charcoal rimmed eyes.

Duchy arched a manicured brow at his disheveled pirate costume.

Earl leaned in towards her and pulled up his eye patch. “Ahoy there wench! It seems my treasure map led me to quite the booty,” he grumbled in a horrendous pirate imitation, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

Duchy frowned. “How fittingly vulgar of you. And to think I once believed you to be a Count.”

She waved him off as she went looking for anyone else to spend her time with.

Earl threw his head back laughing, and called after her, “Oh come on now, Count or no Count, I don’t see why we can’t still have some fun together!”

Earl was left standing alone; it appeared that he would have to find a new conquest to charm this evening.

\-----

While Earl worked the room, Duchy made her way over to Eleanor and Jasper who were greeting a newly arrived Sebastian.

Duchy’s eyes roamed over every inch of Sebastian’s detailed Gaston costume from his ponytailed head all the way down to his leather booted toes. Of course she may have lingered on the deep v neck of his tight, red top that showcased his taut chest with a smattering of chest hair spilling over. Whether the chest hair was real or just for show for the costume, Duchy was intrigued by his manliness nonetheless.

After her overt ogling concluded, Duchy sidled up to Sebastian and gripped his bulging biceps playfully. 

“My my my, what an appropriate costume for a handsome young man such as yourself,” she babbled, flirtatiously. 

Sebastian smiled politely as he shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

“I think us villains should stick together this evening, wouldn’t you agree, darling?” Duchy purred, pointing between the two of them and their costumes.

Sebastian’s eyes widened at her forwardness.

Before he could reply, Helena joined them, having overheard Duchy’s play for Sebastian.

“Mother, has the dementia finally sunk in? You do realize you’re attempting to seduce one of my former lovers,” Helena interjected, with dismay.

Eleanor snorted as she took a sip from her drink. “You’re one to talk.”

Helena turned to face her, arms crossed with a questioning look.

“Do I need to remind you of your little tumble between the sheets with Jasper knee deep in your royal beaver?”

Helena wrinkled her nose at that little trip down memory lane.

Eleanor patted Jasper’s shoulder in good fun.

“So,” Eleanor continued, “it would be quite hypocritical for you to get on Duchy’s case about her love life. If Sebastian wants to continue his cougar fetish, I say why not? It’s all in the family at this point.”

Eleanor shrugged and grabbed Jasper’s arm. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.” She gave them a smirk, and off she and Jasper went to mingle, leaving Sebastian looking for the nearest exit. He did not want to be in the middle of this drama.

Helena rolled her eyes at her mother and headed to the bar. She needed a drink or maybe five.

\-----

Meanwhile, Ashok arrived at the party and was looking around the room trying to find Liam. He spotted him across the way and gave him a wave, but before he could head over to him, he was blocked by a very intoxicated Cyrus.

Cyrus was quite a sight to behold. He was dressed as Maleficent. Black leather horns adorned his head, while his hungry eyes were encircled with glittering violet eyeshadow. Cyrus smirked at Ashok with hooded eyes as he gave a little twirl in his long velvet cape. 

Ashok leaned back to avoid being hit by the cape. “Hello, Cyrus,” he stuttered nervously, confused as to why Cyrus was paying any attention to him. Ashok tried to excuse himself but was stopped when Cyrus slammed his golden staff in front of Ashok, preventing him from moving forward.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry, street rat,” Cyrus quipped, the stuffed crow on his shoulder wobbling as he took a step closer to Ashok who was dressed like Aladdin this evening.

Ashok gulped. 

Cyrus leaned forward and fingered Ashok’s purple woven vest with a long red painted nail. “You can’t run off just yet,” Cyrus purred flirtatiously. “Not without offering me a ride on your magic carpet,” he added, waggling his eyebrows. 

Ashok grimaced as he stumbled back. “Cyrus, it’s me...Ashok,”

Cyrus just stared at him, as if that meant nothing to him.

“...Liam’s mate,” Ashok added, hoping that would jog his memory, and end this bizarre sexual proposition.

“And?” Cyrus replied dryly, not thinking a connection to his nephew had any relevance to the situation.

Ashok decided to be blunt at this point. “And I’m straight,” he hissed, his voice cracking slightly.

Cyrus grinned impishly, and leaned in to whisper into Ashok’s ear. “It’s never stopped me before,” he quipped, grabbing Ashok’s ass.

Ashok jumped, and he stumbled into Liam and Kathryn, who saw what was going on and came to save him from Cyrus’ unwanted advances.

Ashok spun around and grabbed Liam by the shoulders, relief in his eyes. “Thank God,” he squeaked.

Liam patted his back.

“Alright, Uncle. You’ve had your fun,” Liam lectured, pointing behind him, indicating it was time for Cyrus to move along.

Cyrus pursed his lips as he rolled his eyes. “He was a buzz kill anyway,” he sneered, grabbing another scotch off a passing waiter and ambled off, his cape fluttering behind him.

“Sorry about that,” Liam said to Ashok, once Cyrus was out of sight.

Ashok hugged him tightly. “It’s good to see you, mate!” he beamed, happily.

“We’re happy you could make it,” Kathryn added.

Ashok turned to her and gave her a bear hug. After he let her go, he leaned in so only Liam and Kathryn could hear him. “Congrats on the baby,” he whispered excitedly.

Liam and Kathryn hadn’t publicly announced anything yet, seeing as it was still early on in the pregnancy, but of course Liam had to tell his best friend.

Liam and Kathryn looked at each other and smiled softly, as Kathryn placed a hand on her belly.

“Clever costume by the way,” Ashok said, referring to Kathryn’s mummy costume. Kathryn had thought it would be a cute nod to her becoming a mum, and the costume also hid any potential baby bump.

Ashok turned to Liam and shook his head. “But you, a vampire costume? That’s basic, even for you, mate.”

Kathryn chuckled, and Liam sighed. “This party was pretty last minute, okay?” he reminded Ashok.

Ashok snorted. “I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you’re the Prince of England. You have the world at your fingertips. You need to step up your game.”

He looked down at Kathryn’s stomach and whispered, “Don’t worry kid, uncle Ashok is here to make sure that, unlike your father here, you’ll always be looking fresh.” He smiled and brushed off his shoulder and started to moonwalk away, ready to hit the dancefloor.

\----

After plenty of embarrassing moves on the dancefloor, Ashok decided to take a breather, but on his way out, he literally ran into Imogen who spilled her drink all over him.

Even though Imogen was the one to spill her drink on him, Ashok was the one who began to apologize profusely, rambling on and on. 

“Relax,” she said, interrupting his babbling, patting the top of his hat as she smirked.

He looked up at her as she tried to wipe her drink off of his chest, and whatever he was going to say to her disappeared from his mind. He was transfixed by her electric blue eyes and the small pout of her lips.

She realized that he had gone silent, and she looked up at him, the blue and pink pigtails of her Harley Quinn costume swinging as she shook her head at the dazed look on his face.

“Wow,” he mumbled. “A beauty like you can spill a drink on me any day.” His eyes widened as he realized that he had said that outloud.

“Aren’t you the odd one,” she mused, finding him quite comical.

Imogen saw Eleanor over Ashok’s shoulder and gave her a wave.

Eleanor looked back and forth between the two of them and gave Imogen a wink and a thumbs up.

Imogen shrugged and mumbled under her breath about how it was probably about time she gave a nice guy a chance, step up her taste in men.

With that, Imogen wrapped her arm around Ashok’s, breaking his daze. “I’m Imogen,” she said, introducing herself.

“Ashok,” he replied with a stutter.

She smiled. “Well, Ashok, why don’t you nab me another drink, and we can get to know each other a little better?”

All Ashok could do was nod emphatically as Imogen led him further away from the dancefloor.

Across the way Eleanor smiled, happy to see Imogen going for a good guy for a change.

Her attention was pulled away from Imogen and Ashok when she heard Jasper grumble.

Eleanor turned around to see what he was going on about, to see Cyrus sauntering over to them.

Cyrus looked Eleanor up and down, taking in her short flapper girl costume. He sniggered, “Dressed as a royal slut this Halloween, I see? FYI, it’s not really considered a costume when you come dressed as yourself.”

Len rolled her eyes

Jasper was about to interject when Maribel and Penelope arrived, and Cyrus went as white as a sheet and dashed off, hoping not to be seen by them.

Unfortunately for him, his daughters spotted him and cornered him in the hallway.

“Hello, daddy,” Maribel announced. 

There before him were Maribel and Penelope dressed as playboy bunnies on the arms of the one and only Mr. Nigel Moorefield who was fittingly dressed as Hugh Heffner.

Cyrus gagged at the sight of them. “What are you two dimwits doing here?” he growled as he downed another scotch.

“You know we’d never miss a bash thrown by Lennie,” Penelope replied, directly.

As fun as it was to see Cyrus squirm, Len took pity on her uncle and interrupted the family reunion.

“Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum! You bitches made it!” Eleanor proclaimed, her arms thrown around their shoulders.

She turned them around. “How about I show you over to the treats?”

The twins were about to decline when Eleanor clarified.

“And by treats, I mean the drugs,” she whispered loudly.

The girls’ eyes lit up at the mention of drugs, and they nodded their heads eagerly and followed Len.

\-----

Back in the party, Gemma had spotted Liam and made her way over to him and Kathryn.

“I found you at last,” she declared, dramatically. “Hello Liam, darling.”

Liam choked on his drink in surprise.

Gemma smiled and then turned toward Kathryn and held out her hand to her. “Gemma Kensington,” she said, introducing herself. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance...Caitlyn, is it?” she asked, purposely getting her name wrong.

“It’s Kathryn, actually,” she replied, shaking Gemma’s hand firmly, knowing exactly what Gemma was trying to do.

“Right,” Gemma said, feigning a smile.

Gemma, never one to beat around the bush, sized Kathryn up and then turned to Liam.

She sighed. “Well, if nothing else, you’re consistent, baby. You seem to be making quite the habit out of slumming it with low class commoners who’ve lost their mummies.”

Kathryn barely bit her tongue.

But Gemma wasn’t finished. “At least you’ve stepped up your game. Stealing your brother’s girl? Respect. It’s a good thing I’m here to break this unfortunate dating streak.”

Liam’s eyes narrowed, and he was about to lay into Gemma when Kathryn put her hand on his arm, indicating she would handle this.

Kathryn smiled in a sickly sweet way. “Gina, is it?” she asked, throwing back some of what Gemma dished earlier.

Gemma just rolled her eyes.

“I’ve heard all about you,” Kathryn said. “And it seems like you’re that insecure girl who just doesn’t know when to give up. Liam didn’t want you then, and he doesn’t want you now. Perhaps, save whatever dignity you have left and walk away.” 

She grabbed Liam and kissed him passionately, and then turned to Gemma.

“We’re going to go mingle for a bit, and when we get back, it would be in your best interest to be gone because this low class commoner knows how to fight a bitch.”

And with that she turned around, hitting Gemma in the face with one of the loose bandages of her mummy costume.

Gemma’s mouth hung open in surprise, and Liam smiled as he followed after Kathryn, his arm wrapped around her waist as they meandered through the crowd.

Eleanor had overheard the verbal smackdown Kathryn gave to Gemma. She inched up behind Gemma and whispered in her ear. “Robbie told me about your little plan to win back Liam. Seems it’s not working out so well, is it?”

Gemma walked out in a huff. She took one last look at Kathryn before she left. “You win this round, but I’m just getting started,” she said to herself, and then off she went, plotting her next move.

\-----

Eleanor had thoroughly enjoyed Gemma being taken down a peg.

Jasper had gone to save many a young lady from his father’s charms, and Len took another shot of tequila and just watched, bemused.

Just then Robert and Willow descended the stairs, and many guests’ heads turned at their new costumes.

Eleanor wolf whistled at them.

Robert was dressed as Gomez from the Addams Family. His hair was slicked back, as he donned a thin moustache while dressed in a pinstripe suit. A hand prop rested on his shoulder while he held a cigar in one hand and a long stemmed rose between his teeth.

He held out a hand for Willow to join him in the room.

Willow was dressed as Morticia Addams, and Eleanor checked her out from head to toe. Willow wore a long black wig, vampy eye makeup, and blood red lipstick. Her inky black evening gown had a plunging neckline that showcased Willow’s ample chest. The dress seemed never ending as it hugged her curves and rippled towards the floor as it puddled around her.

“Wow!” Eleanor beamed. “Look at you two. You nailed it. And I mean Wil-hel-mina Henstridge, where have you been hiding all of this smokin’ hot bod, you sexy little temptress?! My sister is a grade-A hottie!”

Willow blushed at all of the attention.

Robert smiled, taking the rose from his mouth. “I’d have to agree,” he said, as he kissed her temple. Then he gave her a twirl. “I’m quite the lucky man,” he added, sincerely.

“Shit,” Len said, looking past them, interrupting the moment. “The twins are sloshed. I better go save them from yet another nip slip, or worse, a flash of those ginger fannies.” She shuddered in disgust.

“Have fun you two!” And off she went.

“And on that note, I think we could use a drink. I’ll be right back.” Robert headed toward one of the bars to grab some drinks for him and Willow.

As he leaned against the bar, Robert felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hello, handsome,” a sultry voice purred.

He turned around to see Cassandra.

Robert scowled. “We really do need better palace security. How did you even hear about this party? I know my sister would never have invited you.”

Cassandra smiled. “And like I’ve said before, I made lots of friends with your security team during my past visits.”

Robert took a proper look at Cassandra. “Interesting costume choice, Poison Ivy, is it?” Robert asked, as he looked at her distastefully.

Cassandra bit her lip seductively, playing with the lapel of his suit jacket.

Before she could reply, WIllow appeared having seen the interaction from across the room.

She grabbed her drink from Robert and took a sip.

“Searching for your next victim to drug?” Willow quipped, covering her glass with her hand, daring her to even think about trying something tonight.

Robert’s eyes hardened at the mention of Cassandra’s past transgressions, and he wrapped his arm around Willow’s waist protectively.

Cassandra arched a brow at Willow. “You’ve gotten feistier since the last time we spoke. I suppose the power of a crown atop of your sweet, pretty little head can make you bold.” 

She turned to leave and then paused, leaning closer to Willow.

“Oh and just a little advice between us girls, not everyone can pull off the vampy look. Maybe next time stick to something more your speed. Perhaps something a bit sweeter and more virtuous like a nun costume would be a better fit. Leave the sex appeal to the women who know how to use it.” 

Before Willow could respond, Rosie intervened. “I think it’s time you pissed off.” Rosie grabbed Cassandra’s arm and kicked her to the curb while Robert took Willow off to the side to calm down.

When Rosie returned, she grabbed herself a beer and leaned against the wall away from the crowds, so she could keep an eye on the royal family. She was on duty, but one beer wouldn’t hurt.

Beck came up in front of her, obstructing her view. “Lara Croft, interesting costume choice,” he said, twirling the end of her braid between his fingers.

Rosie grabbed the gun from her holster and held it up to his groin. “Well, toga boy, it was the perfect costume to have my gun on hand in case I needed to rid this little party of unwanted guests.”

Beck gulped and put his hands up in surrender. 

Behind him he heard the crack of a whip. 

Rachel stood behind him in shiny black leather, dressed as catwoman. This last minute Halloween party was no trouble for Rachel. With her side job as a dominatrix, she had plenty of costumes to choose from, and who doesn’t love a good whip?

“Off you go Mr. Beckwith, this lady is obviously not interested.” 

He grabbed another drink and ran off to talk with someone a little less armed and trigger happy.

Rachel gave Rosie a wink as she pranced off and Rosie raised her beer to her in return.

\------

Willow couldn’t help herself and had followed Cassandra out to the front of the palace. 

“Cassandra,” Willow called out.

She turned around with arms crossed

“This is the only warning I’m going to give you. You are not welcome at MY palace. Do not return. Stay away from me and my husband. You lost Cassandra. Get over it and move on.”

“Or what?” Cassandra countered, hand on her hip.

Willow sighed and walked closer to Cassandra until they were toe to toe. “You think you know me, but you don’t. You think I’m weak and fragile, but you have no idea what I’m capable of.” 

Willow turned around and sauntered off.

“Oh and Cassandra?” Willow called over her shoulder. She turned to face her with narrowed eyes. “If we ever have the displeasure of meeting again, you will never speak to me like you did tonight. When you see me, you will bow your head and curtsy because you seem to have forgotten that I’m a queen, YOUR queen, the goddamn queen of England, and you are to treat me accordingly.”

Willow strutted back into the palace where Robert was waiting with a smirk on his face, having heard her entire encounter with Cassandra.

He started a slow clap as she grew nearer. “That was magnificent. You put her in her place, that’s for damn sure.”

Willow wrapped her arms around Robert’s neck and leaned in for a kiss.

Robert slid his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, deepening the kiss.

They pulled back, both slightly out of breath. “Long live the queen,” he proclaimed.

Robert took her hand and led her upstairs so they could properly celebrate Halloween.

\----

Once the party finally wound down and the last guest had left, it was early morning. The sun was just starting to creep up on the horizon, and one by one each of the Henstridges found their way outside to the hidden stash. The last to arrive was Robert. His eyes widened as he saw Liam, Len, his mother, and his uncle weary and disheveled, passing a joint around.

“Well, well, well, the beloved son of England is a heathen just like the rest of us,” Cyrus said as Robert joined them. He handed him the joint.

Robert took a long drag, and looked at the rest of his family. “Who do you think made that hiding place to begin with?” Robert smirked, letting the smoke out of his mouth slowly.

“Robbie!” Eleanor exclaimed, happily surprised by her older brother’s scandalous behavior.

He passed the joint to her. “Being the future King of England came with a lot of pressure. I had to find a way to let off steam somehow.”

Liam and Len looked at each other, feeling a bit guilty that neither of them truly understood the pressure Robert had been under growing up with all eyes on him, everyone waiting for any slip up. The whole family was going to try and do a better job of understanding and supporting one another. They were stronger when they were united.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Cyrus spoke up. “Can we discuss for a moment all of the randos that showed up tonight?”

“Oh, you mean like Gemma who showed up out of nowhere trying to start things up again between the two of us?” Liam scoffed sarcastically, taking a drag.

“That’s nothing,” Robert replied. “How about the woman who drugged my wife with LSD?”

“How does she keep getting into the palace?!” Len asked.

Helena snorted. “I’m surprised that more unwanted guests didn’t show up. We don’t have the greatest track record when it comes to security...no offense to your bodyguard, Eleanor.”

“None taken,” Eleanor muttered, rolling her eyes.

Cyrus pulled a bottle out from between his legs and yanked the cork out with his teeth. He took a long swig and then wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

“What I can’t believe is that YOU invited those two little shits of mine,” Cyrus slurred, pointing to Eleanor.

“The twins are family! Of course, I invited them. Besides, they may be idiots, but they do know how to party.” Eleanor shrugged.

Cyrus waved her off and took another swig from his bottle.

“I’d say overall, it was a damn good party, though,” Eleanor grinned.

“Agreed,” Helena concurred. “However, next time, Duchy is not invited. I don’t think my liver can handle enduring another evening with her any time soon.”

Eleanor turned to face her mother. “Speaking of Duchy, can we make a pact going forward, that we will separate our love lives?” She pointed around to everyone. “All of the boyfriend, girlfriend overlaps in this family is getting to be too much. It’s bordering on incestuous, okay?”

It was silent for a moment before they all started to laugh.

As the laughter subsided, they saw that Cyrus was passed out on the ground, the bottle tipped over, its contents seeping on to his pants.

After a moment, the sun was fully risen, and a new day had begun. Eleanor leaned her head against Liam’s shoulder, and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Eleanor opened her other hand, and Helena took it in hers. Robert was about to leave, not feeling apart of this moment when his mother stopped him, taking his hand in her empty one.

There they all sat, hand in hand. It was the first time since Simon’s death that there seemed to be a sense of peace in their family.

“I wish dad were here,” Liam murmured. 

“I know,” Helena whispered.

Robert cleared his throat. “Moving forward we will make him proud. We’ll show him that the Henstridge legacy is worth preserving.”

“Hear hear,” Eleanor said.

She raised the joint, “To dad,” she said, taking a drag.  
“To dad,” Liam repeated, taking a drag and handing it to Helena.

“To Simon,” she said, putting the joint to her lips.

She finally handed it over to Robert. “To dad,” he whispered. He took a final hit and then the embers died out, and he tossed it down and ground it into nothing with his shoe.

They all sat there a bit longer until one by one they followed Cyrus’ lead and nodded off as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky.

The Henstridges had been through a lot the last few years, but they were going to be okay. They just had to take things one day at a time. As long as they stood together, they could weather any storm headed their way.

 

\-----

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a night, am I right?! I hope you lovely Loyals enjoyed that as much as I did writing it! It was so fun to write certain interactions with characters that we never got to see on the show. Do you have a favorite moment? A favorite character who stopped by? A favorite Halloween costume?
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much to those who read these crazy stories that come into my head. Love to you all. Have a fun and safe Halloween! And if you liked the story, feel free to comment or give kudos. You know writers, always in need of validation ;)


	7. Remembrance Day Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's November 11th, and Robert and Willow lead the Remembrance Day procession at The Cenotaph. This day stirs up quite a lot of feelings and memories for Robert, but Willow is there to support and remind him that he is not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not British nor have I visited during this time of year, so please forgive any incorrect details regarding the traditions of this day. I did a little research, but I am by no means an expert.
> 
> Secondly, there are elements of PTSD in this chapter. I don't believe there is anything too graphic, but just in case this is an issue for you, this is your warning.

\----

It was a crisp autumn morning on Remembrance Sunday as the car came to a halt as Robert and Willow reached The Cenotaph war memorial in London. Before they exited the car, Robert nervously buttoned his coat and fiddled with his gloves. Willow put a calming hand on his and gave him a reassuring look that read: breathe.

Willow straightened the red poppy that adorned her husband’s lapel and kissed his cheek.  
“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Willow questioned.

Robert looked out the window at the memorial, and at the throngs of his subjects waiting for the event. He sighed. “It’s the first Remembrance Day being led without my father. It’s my responsibility now.”

Willow nodded, understanding the significance.

Robert tapped his finger against the cold car window as he thought back to his childhood. “I remember standing up there as a lad next to my father as he saluted the parade of veterans after the moment of silence. I would look up in awe at how he could simultaneously look stoic and regal yet filled with such warmth and compassion. I don’t know if I can pull that off,” he admitted.

Willow brushed his hair around his temple and pulled his gaze back towards her. “Your father was a wonderful King, but he wasn’t perfect. We are going to go out there, and you are going to be the King that you are. You will show the people your strength and respect on this day, and you will show them how much you care. All you have to do is look them in the eye, and they will feel your compassion.”

Robert furrowed his brow, not really understanding her meaning.  
Willow pointed to his bright, blue eyes. “These are quite powerful. One look into them, and I know exactly what you’re thinking, exactly what you’re feeling. You may wear a mask across your face, but your eyes never lie.”

Robert smiled softly at Willow. It was hard to believe that this woman before him knew him so well. She knew him and his intentions better than anyone ever had before. He could never really express how grateful he was to have found her, to have found someone to believe in him, to be his partner no matter what.

Robert kissed her temple, lingering a moment. Then Robert met his driver’s eyes in the rearview mirror and nodded. The valet got out of the car and opened the door for the King.

Robert stepped out of the car and donned his leather gloves. He reached out his hand to Willow and helped her out of the car.

Willow smoothed out the hem of her black dress and grabbed Robert’s outstretched arm and entangled hers with it.

After affixing his military hat to his head, Robert led the way to The Cenotaph.

Thousands of subject lined the streets, all bowing and waving as the King and Queen crossed their path. As they reached the memorial, the rest of the family was already there waiting for them. They nodded towards them and then looked toward Big Ben in the distance and awaited the bells to toll signifying the 11th hour of the 11th day of the 11th month.

Then they heard it. Everyone bowed their heads, and a hush went over the crowd as the two minutes of silence commenced.

As the last of the chimes rang out, heads raised. Robert motioned to Willow and the two grabbed the first wreath adorned with red poppies, and they laid it upon the memorial. Soon The Cenotaph was inundated with red poppies as far as the eye could see. Then various war veterans began their procession, a slow march to The Cenotaph. This was when King Simon would have started the salutes, but he wasn’t there.

Robert forgot for a moment and waited for his father. Willow gently nudged him, reminding him that it was his duty now. So, Robert walked forward and as veterans passed, he saluted them proudly, his eyes slightly misted.

At the end of it all, the rest of the family made their way to leave, waving to everyone in the crowd. Robert and Willow, however, weren’t ready to leave just yet. They stopped to talk to the people, shaking hands, and comforting those who were reminded of loved ones lost.

A young girl crying over the loss of her father caught Robert’s attention, and he stooped down to her level, and he retrieved a handkerchief from his jacket. He wiped the tears from her eyes and gave it to her. He told her that he was missing his father today too. He smiled sadly at the girl and their shared grief, and then the moment was broken as he and Willow were ushered back to their car by their security team.

\----

Back at the palace, Willow sat at her desk, her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Robert leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed. Willow’s lips pursed in concentration, and Robert waited for the tell tale sign of her focus. She didn’t disappoint. She tucked her hair back over her right ear, and Robert smiled at the comforting predictability of his wife.

Willow looked up, sensing she was no longer alone. She pulled the glasses from her face and smiled at him.

“What are you still doing here?” she asked. “I thought you were heading over to visit your veterans charity group.”

“I was..I am,” he muttered, walking over to sit on the edge of Willow’s desk. “It’s just that the group meets at Kathryn’s father’s pub...and as much as I’d like to pretend that seeing her and Liam together doesn’t bother me anymore...well I don’t think I’m quite that evolved.”

Willow frowned, understanding that although Kathryn was apart of this family now, voluntarily seeing her more than he had to was not a pastime Robert preferred to indulge in.

“Would you like some moral support?” Willow asked.

“Would you mind terribly?” he asked, sheepishly.

“Not in the slightest,” she replied sincerely. “I would have offered earlier, but I wasn’t sure if you’d want to do this on your own. I know that this day brings up a number of conflicting feelings and memories.”

Robert caressed her cheek softly. “Normally, I would have kept my British stiff upper lip and said I was fine. I would have grinned and beared it through the whole day...but you’ve taught me that I don’t have to go through everything alone.”

“So,” he said, standing up from her desk, “I’m asking if you will come with me and help me.” His words were clear, but his eyes showed his vulnerability, that even now he questioned his instinct to reach out to Willow.

Willow saw this hesitation. She stood from her chair and wrapped her arms around Robert’s neck and kissed his lips tenderly.

“Just let me go change into something a little less formal, and I will meet you downstairs,” she said. 

Robert nodded, his shoulders sagging in relief. He didn’t think Willow would say no, but he wasn’t used to letting other people in, and there was always a small part of him waiting to be let down by yet another person he loved. Thankfully, Willow was proving to be more than up for the task of assuaging his fears.

\----

At the foot of the palace steps, Robert slipped into his black leather jacket, and Willow joined him, wearing a navy blue jumpsuit. Willow slid on her sunglasses, and Robert handed her a helmet. He hopped on the back of his motorcycle, and revved the engine as Willow shifted on behind him. Willow wrapped her arms around his waist, her chest pressed firmly against his back.

Robert squeezed her thighs, signalling that he was ready to go. He kicked off, and the two sped off out the palace gates and towards the pub.

\----

As Robert and Willow reached the doors to the pub, they paused. Robert gave her a look that read, are you ready?

Willow smirked, nodding.

Robert opened the door, his hand on Willow’s back as he guided her through the door. Inside was filled with the chattering of various veterans all dressed in their respective uniforms. All eyes were on the King and Queen as they entered. There was a moment of silence before there was an eruption of cheers from the men and women at the pub.

Robert smiled broadly and greeted the crowd, shaking hands, clapping folks on the back. The people seemed to love Robert. Like Simon, Robert was a military icon, and the adoration he received from them only grew after his return from the island.

Willow hung back, enjoying watching the way Robert lit up as he talked to these men and women. 

Across the way, Robert let out a bellowing laugh, cheersing along with the others.  
“Willow, love!” Robert shouted from across the way. “Come join us.” He motioned for her to come over.

Once Willow snaked her way through the crowd, she let out a snort at the sight before her. Robert and a large, beefy man had their dress shirts rolled up to the elbows, and they looked at each other square in the eye, ready to arm wrestle. 

“Alright lads,” Robert announced, looking around the room. “My wife is the most honest and fair person I know. She will make sure it’s a fair fight.”

The room whooped and hollered.

Robert’s opponent turned to Willow. “Keep an eye on loverboy over here, make sure he doesn’t cheat,” he bellowed, laughing loudly.

After about an hour, things began to settle down, and Robert got all the veterans to gather round and sit. He wanted to make a toast.

“I’d like to raise a glass to each and every one of you here today, and the ones we lost far too soon,” he paused, looking upward as he raised his pint high. “All of you have sacrificed dearly for your country,” he continued, “and no one understands or has more respect for you than I. I recall all too well the heart pumping fear, the long days and nights, the painful silence of one’s thoughts, and the loneliness that creeps up on you when you least expect it.” Robert let out a deep breath, his shoulders sagging slightly.

“I just want you all to know that I will always stand by my fellow service men and women. Some of us come home with scars we wear on the outside while others have scars hidden within. It is a burden we bear, and for a long time I beared it alone...It wasn’t until recently that I found the strength to share my demons and start to heal.” He caught Willow’s eyes across the way as he fiddled with the wedding band on his finger.

“I want that for all of you. That’s why it is an honor and a pleasure to announce that as this year draws to a close, we have raised more than 20 million pounds to be allocated to the acclimation of veterans when they return home to England- physical and mental health, job training, housing and much more.”

The pub erupted into applause, some men and women even breaking into tears, relieved to be finally getting the support they so desperately needed.

“Now, cheers to you all! Next round is on me.” 

\-----

 

Robert smiled as he shook hands with folks as he roamed around the room, eventually finding Willow sitting in a corner away from the crowds.

Willow saw Robert heading her way, and she could see the toll this day was taking on him. His face wore a polite smile, but his eyes were weary from the emotional day. Willow was proud of Robbie. The fact that he opened up about the struggles he’s faced from his time in the service was remarkable to her. He rarely talked about it with anyone other than her, and even then only a little.

When Robert reached Willow, his body visibly relaxed. 

Willow silently stood up, grabbed Robert’s hand, and led him out the doors to the small patio out back. She closed the door to the chatter coming from the pub, and they were left with silence.

Willow turned back around to face Robert. “I thought you could use a little quiet, take a breather.”

Robert leaned back against the railing and took in the crisp autumn air. “Thank you,” he murmured. “I was growing a bit restless in there. It’s been quite the day.”

Willow understood. Being the King came with its advantages, but it also came with many expectations and duties that could be overwhelming even on a good day. A day like today was personal for Robert which made it all the more taxing and difficult to present the picture perfect example of a King.

Robert slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around Willow’s bare shoulders.

Willow tugged it closer around her while Robert pulled her back to his chest and encircled his arms around her waist. Robert rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes, enjoying the brief moment of silence with his wife before he had to head back inside.

“I appreciate you being here with me,” Robert finally said. 

“Always,” Willow replied, softly. She turned around in his arms and looked up at her husband. “You did good today,” she added. “And you didn’t even need me here today. Apparently, we just missed Liam and Kathryn. They left a few minutes before we showed up according to Kathryn’s father.”

Robert rubbed up and down Willow’s arms and shrugged. “I liked having you here nonetheless. You make me brave. I’m not sure I would have had the courage to talk so openly today if I hadn’t seen those big brown eyes encouraging me.”

Willow leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. “We’re a team. I’m always going to be here to support you.”

\-----

That night back at the palace, Robert sat in a chair by the fire staring into a glass of whisky. His shirt was rolled up to the elbows, his collar undone. He stared at the amber liquid in his glass, and the subtle ripples he created every time he took a sip.

Willow came in then, her hair down in waves, her silk robe tied across her waist. She walked over slowly. 

Robert’s eyes were still transfixed on his glass, the flames of the crackling fire reflected in his eyes. Willow sat down on the arm of his chair and gently pried the whisky from his hand, taking a sip while also garnering his attention.

Robert blinked, shaking his head slightly as he was roused from his thoughts. He hadn’t realized she had come in.

“Are you alright, Robbie?” she prodded him, wondering if today ended up being too much for him.

Robert smiled tightly, standing up from the chair, his back to Willow. “I’m fine, sweetheart,” he murmured, leaning against the mantle, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Willow set down the glass and reached for his arm, pulling him back towards her.

Robert sighed. “You don’t need to worry about me. Today was a long day...and I’ll admit that it has stirred up some memories...but it’s nothing a good night’s sleep can’t fix.”

He kissed her head and went to sit down at his desk to look over his notes for an upcoming meeting.

Willow could see that Robert was not in the mood to share any further about what was bothering him. It seemed that he had reached his limit when it came to sharing his feelings today. She worried about him at times. He had gotten a lot better about opening up with her, but sometimes he purposefully hid things from her. He chose to keep his feelings inside, hoping to spare her, protect her from his demons. Sometimes she could tell that he was afraid that if he were too honest with her, his pain would hurt her, or worse- be too much for her and she would leave.

Willow bit her lip, deciding to let things be. “Alright,” she said softly. “I’ll leave you to it then. Come to bed soon, though. It’s getting late.”

“Of course,” Robert replied, his eyes still on his notes. “Good night, love.”

Willow turned to leave, walking out the door, taking one last look at her husband before shutting the door with a click.

She leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes. She wanted to believe that Robert was in fact alright, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that her husband was far from okay.

When Robert heard the door click shut, he looked up towards the door and set his notes down. He leaned back in his desk chair, shutting his eyes while he rubbed his hands across his face.

He didn’t mean to shut her out. After their wedding, he promised her that there’d be no more secrets, and nothing he was feeling right now was a secret to her. He had shared his past with his wife, and she never judged his failings and moments of weakness. 

However, on this day he couldn’t help but feel ashamed of his past, and he didn’t want to bring Willow into his spiral. Willow had always seen the best in him, and he selfishly and desperately wanted to be that man he saw in her eyes. But on this day, his military service, and his months on that island were brought front and center for him. On this day he is reminded of all the pain he had caused and what a fraud he felt he was.

Robert crumpled up his notes and tossed them across the room in frustration.

His people thought of him as a hero, as this brave soldier who had survived and endured on that island, but he knew the truth-that he had been a coward. He was a scared little boy, afraid to face the reality of a new life where he was no longer destined to be King. He had let his family, the whole world believe he was dead because he didn’t have the courage to face them. Yet everyone thought he was this valiant prince, just like his father who they all loved and adored so much. 

It made him sick to see people fawn over his military service and praise him. He still vividly remembered the lonely nights on the island, the only sound being his breath rising and ebbing in tandem with the ocean’s crashing waves. Day after day he sat in isolation. Planes and ships would pass, and he would panic, filled with dread, and he would cover his fire, hide amongst the brush, praying that he wouldn’t be found. 

It’s on Remembrance Day that he is reminded of his dishonor, what a disgrace he had been. Most days he could forget and try to make up for his cowardice by trying to do good for his people. But...today the truth was inescapable. He just wanted to move on and move forward, but at night the memories crept in through the darkness and invaded his mind. He was transported back to the island, and his time there was on replay, over and over again, and he was flooded with regrets.

Robert sighed, downing another glass of whiskey. The clock chimed twice, signaling the late hour. He hadn’t realized how long he had been holed away in his office. He supposed it was time to leave this day behind him and join his wife in bed.

Robert opened the door to his bedroom slowly, trying to avoid waking Willow. She lay on her side in her nightgown, her hands clutching her pillow. Her lips were slightly parted, and a few loose locks of her hair were strewn across her sleeping face. Robert bent over and lighty swept them off her face and caressed her cheek. He then climbed into bed next to her, the weight of the day overwhelming him. His eyes fluttered closed, and he drifted off to sleep.

\----

Not more than an hour later, Willow woke from a deep sleep to hear cries coming from the floor on Robert’s bedside. 

Robert was on the floor, shaking and writhing as he cried out in the midst of a nightmare.

Willow threw the covers off her and ran around to his side of the bed, kneeling at his side. Willow’s hands hovered over Robert. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to frighten him by startling him awake, but she couldn’t just watch him suffer either.

His face was contorted in pain, his brow beaded with sweat.

Willow slowly leaned in closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek whispering his name. She brought both her hands to his shoulders and gently tried to rouse him.

Robert struggled against her grip, but Willow didn’t let go. “Robert, wake up!” she hissed, as she grew more alarmed as he bucked against her with even more force.

He must have finally heard her when his eyes opened abruptly. He looked around in a daze, fear shining in his ocean eyes.

Robert clutched her tightly, and Willow pulled him against her chest. “It’s alright Robbie, shhh shhh. It’s okay, I’m here. It was just a nightmare. You’re safe.” She soothingly rocked him back and forth in her arms.

He slid down until his head was in her lap, and he silently sobbed. 

Willow knew Remembrance Day affected him more than he had let on. She wished she had been wrong, but she knew there was much that haunted her husband. It would take time to deal with all of the memories and the trauma he experienced alone on that island. Thankfully, she had no intention of letting him go through it alone.  
He was always so strong for the people and the world, but in times like these he reverted to that of a little boy, and Willow lent him her strength. She would carry these burdens for him. She would shoulder his pain and let him know that he would never have to carry this weight in silence. 

Slowly his sobs quietened and his shaking stilled. His body was exhausted, his eyes fluttered closed, and he fell back to sleep.

Willow held him securely in one arm while she clasped her other hand against her mouth, stifling the sob that escaped her. A tear trailed down her cheek, and she wiped it with the back of her hand, her wedding ring scraping against her skin. 

She glanced down at the glittering stone that adorned her finger. For better or for worse is what she promised, and she intended to keep that promise, but sometimes she felt so helpless. She didn’t know how to chase his demons away. All she could do was be there for him and be strong when he wasn’t able.

Willow slowly pulled a blanket off of their bed, never letting go of her husband and wrapped them both in it. She leaned back, pulling Robert with her as she laid her head against the carpeted floors next to their bed.

She sidled up next to him, her back against his chest, and in his sleep he wrapped his arms over her stomach and pulled her closer. She placed her hand over his, and she soon fell asleep listening to the rhythmic cadence of her husband’s breathing, the bridge of his nose tucked into her neck.

\----

The next morning Willow woke slightly confused as she found herself in her bed instead of on the floor. Robert must have gotten up before her and carried her to bed.

Willow flipped onto her back, her hand hitting the pillow next to her. It was cold and was void of her husband. Yet as her fingers hit the pillow, she felt the crinkle of paper. On the pillow was a note from Robert. 

It read: “Thank you for being my rock, my light in the storm. I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you. - Your Robbie”

Willow sighed and clutched the note to her chest. Everything would be alright. Things wouldn’t always be easy, but together they could get through anything. One day at a time.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Loyals! I always felt like the writers of the show seemed to gloss over Robert's obvious PTSD, and I always wished they would have gone further into it. Therefore, I decided to dabble in it a bit to show that Robert isn't magically better once he returns home. He still has difficult moments that won't easily go away, and of course certain days and events evoke feelings and memories that make some days harder than others. Perhaps I will write more about this in subsequent fics, but I am not sure yet.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for your continued support. I appreciate it. As always, if you enjoyed the fic, kudos and comments are always appreciate. Love to you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you will stick with me and enjoy some of the fun moments to come with Rillow. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
